


As You Wish...

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Moon of the Third Night Thousand Year Child [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Vergil doesn't realize the meaning of the words "as you wish..." until Dante kindly spells it out for him.





	As You Wish...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I can see Vergil being this dense, but also you gotta give the girl credit for being so elusive in what she means...so yeah. You'll find out what she means! 😆

Mika set a cup of lavender tea down in front of Vergil on the coffee table. She looked up at him as he was reading a book, Yamato leaned on the couch beside him, a serious look on his face. It seemed he was pursuing some kind of ritual to banish a demon that had been giving him and Dante some trouble and Mika wanted to help him relax a little. So what better way to relax than a cup of tea?

"Vergil?" she began quietly.

A soft grunt was all she received as a reply.

Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"I brought you some tea, l-lavender tea so you could relax a little from your reading." she gave a small smile as she ended her sentence.

Mika had been entranced by Vergil since he had returned with Dante from the Underworld. She often went out of her way to do things for him, and if he ever requested anything of her, her reply was always, "as you wish..." Though the meaning behind those words was so much deeper. Had so much more depth to them. However she had never had the courage to come out and say them to him. 

Vergil valued strength and power. She was just a weak human. How would he ever find her attractive. How would he ever even look her direction. Mika had no strength, no power to speak of. 

She couldn't fight demons. She couldn't wield a weapon. She was useless in a fight. There was no way Vergil would ever, could ever love her. So she hid her love, hid her words behind words she knew he would never decipher. 

The words, "as you wish...".

Vergil looked up from reading his book.

"I don't need to relax. I need to finish reading this book. Now kindly leave me alone." he snapped with a glare sent in her direction.

Mika gasped slightly, then looked down.

"A-as you wish..." she whispered.

She then turned away and walked past Dante's desk giving him a small nod before heading to the staircase and slowly ascending it. Once she was at the top, they heard a sob, and her dashing down the hall, into her room and slamming her door.

"Damn, bro. I didn't think you were that thick. You really don't realize what she's been saying, do you?" Dante asked, glaring over at his brother from his place at his desk.

"What are you prattling on about?" Vergil's annoyed voice floated over to him.

"Damn, you are dense. You haven't noticed how she acts around you? The words she says?" Dante asked, exasperated with his brother's thick-headedness.

"I still fail to understand what you are blabbering about. Why don't you enlighten me brother?" Vergil snapped, slamming his book closed. 

"The words "as you wish", what do you think they mean, huh Verg? Think real hard about it." Dante growled, walking out from behind his desk and over to his brother.

Vergil's brow furrowed for a second as he contemplated the words and found they meant nothing more then they sounded.

"They are what they are." he replied.

The next second, Vergil found himself with a bloody nose.

"You complete dumb ass! Everytime Mika has said "as you wish" to you she has meant something entirely different. She's been terrified to say it though. She knows you value power and strength. She sees herself as weak compared to us. 

That she could never amount to anything that you could ever find attractive. That you could ever love. Because she can't fight. Because she can't wield a weapon. Cause she has no power. 

She has no strength. You see brother, everytime she says "as you wish" she's actually saying "I love you." But she's far too terrified of the reaction you'd have if she ever said those real words. That you would turn away from her. That you would tell her to never come near you again. 

That you hate and despise her. And everytime you snap at her like you just did, still she manages to smile and still say those words to you. You really are a fucking ass. To treat her like that. I have half a mind to kick your pitiful ass into next week. 

But I'm not going to cause Mika's asked me to stop fighting with you. But damn it, if you keep this up, I am going to fuck your shit royally! don't care what she says. You'd deserve it!" Dante yelled at him.

Dante stomped away from him, back around behind his desk and threw himself into his chair like a child throwing a tantrum. But in a way he was. His brother had been treating Mika like shit since the day he had met her. Dante wasn't going to stand for it anymore. Mika had been there for him through everything. 

From the time that his brother had decided to dive into hell. To the time that he had killed Vergil as Nelo Angelo. Finding Nero, and then through the the shit that had happened after. He hadn't thought he'd ever see her again when he dove into hell to cut off the Qliphoth roots. But seeing her face again when he walked through the doors of Devil May Cry was like a breath of fresh air, and he'd be damned if he let his brother kill what had been and still was a beautiful light in his life. 

He glanced back over at Vergil and a low growl left his chest as he jerked his head at the rooms upstairs telling him in no uncertain terms, "get yer ass up there and fix yer fuck up!"

Vergil looked at the rooms on the upper floor before wiping the blood from his face and standing. Placing the book he had been holding on the table, he lifted Yamato into his hand and silently swept across the room and up the stairs.

"And be nice, jackass!" Dante called up after him.

A soft snort escaped Vergil. Nice, him, sure. Continuing down the hall, he made his way to Mika's door. Standing outside, he raised his hand to knock, but stopped. Due to his heritage, his enhanced hearing picked up soft sobs on the other side of the door. 

He had hurt her. A tightness coiled itself in his chest. Mika had been going out of her way to do things for him. And while he and Dante had been in Hell, he had told him so much about her. 

Perhaps... 

His hand fell to the doorknob and he slowly turned it, allowing himself into the room. It was dark, and his eyes adjusted instantly. He looked around the dark room and found Mika kneeling at the side of her bed, her face buried in the sheets, sobbing heavily. His chest tightened even more. He had done that, caused her that pain. 

Silently, he entered the room fully and closed the door behind him, drowning the room in full darkness. Gliding over in pure silence, Vergil settled on the ground beside Mika, before reaching out to touch her shoulder gently. She gasped and jerked away so violently she almost fell over, but Vergil caught her arm and pulled her over into his lap. 

"V-Vergil, w-what are you d-doing?" she stuttered, as she fell against him, her head being tucked under his chin and her body held firm against his chest.

"Hush." he cut in firmly.

Mika instantly went silent, stiffening in his arms. Vergil sighed realizing what he had done.

"Forgive me, Mika. I didn't mean to snap at you." he began.

He felt Mika relax back against him, sighing softly.

"You don't have to apologize. I know you're busy, and I did interrupt you..." she began.

"Mika, please." Vergil cut her off again, softly this time.

Mika fell silent then a soft, "As you wish..." was heard.

Vergil shuddered slightly as he heard those words this time. Now that he knew the meaning behind them.

"Mika, about those words. Dante...Dante told me what you mean when you say those words..." he took a slow breath, "You are not weak, Mika..."

Mika shoved herself away from his chest so she could look Vergil in the eye.

"Yes I am. I am weak. I can't fight, I can't wield a weapon. I can't fight demons. I'm worthless on the battlefield. 

What is that if not weak? I wouldn't be able to defend myself for more than a day out on my own with all the demons running around right now. I would be dead within hours of stepping out that door. You know it as well as I do. Don't try and tell me that I'm not weak cause I know I am. 

I'm weak, worthless an-"

"Mika!" Vergil interrupted, voice raised above her own, startling her into silence. 

"You are strong. Your strength is different from mine and Dante's. Strength doesn't have to be physical. Mika kindness is a strength as well. I learned that through...my experiences." Vergil's words stopped momentarily, and he noticed Mika looking at him, "I am not exactly sure how to return the affection that you offer to me. Emotions do not come easily to me. But if you will be patient with me, let me learn how. I will enjoy pursuing a relationship with you. I admire the strengths that you have, and the weaknesses that you also carry. 

And eventhough you have those weaknesses, I'll be there to protect you. Nothing will harm you, if I have anything to say about it."

"You...really mean that?" Mika asked hesitantly.

Vergil nodded.

"About damn time..." Dante's voice floated in from the doorway, "Don't worry Mika, when he's not around to protect you, I'll be there instead."

A blue light flashed into existence above Vergil and shot towards Dante.

"Gah! Damn it Vergil! Really? A summoned sword to the forehead? What for?" Dante whined.

"Leave Dante. There is no excuse for you to be up here." Vergil growled, eyes flashing a vibrant blue. 

"Vergil..." Mika's voice caught Vergil's attention before he could attack his brother, "It's alright. He's just being silly old Dante to me. He's always been like this. Let him be okay."

Leaning up slowly, cupping his face in both of her hands, Mika leaned forward until her lips were a hairs breath away from Vergil's, then she stopped. Gazing into his eyes she waited for his permission to continue, but never received it yet never was told to stop either. So releasing a soft breath, she closed her eyes, tilted her head and pressed her lips to his. A startled mumble left, Vergil's lips as Mika continued to kiss him.

"Kiss her back!" he heard Dante whisper hiss. 

Unsure how exactly to do so, Vergil closed his eyes and followed Mika's lead, moving his lips as she was. A soft sigh escaped Mika as she pulled away and Vergil tried to follow, but a gentle hand held him back.

"You said to let you learn. I'll let you learn, if you'll let me teach you, Vergil." Mika whispered, a smile adorning her lips.

For the first time in a long while, a smile made it's way onto Vergil's face. Obviously, Mika was one to take charge, as a teacher. In what other ways she would try to take charge...it would be interesting to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback guys...constructive would be really nice. It does feed my fanfic soul and keeps me writing!  
Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
